Processing environments often include a large number of assets as well as many differing types of assets. Example processing environments include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and mines. Example assets include valves, motors, pipes, gauges, vessels, and any other of a wide variety of devices or components.
The assets in a processing environment may be inspected routinely, such as during safety or reliability inspections, to ensure proper operation of the assets or to detect potential problems with the assets. Inspectors routinely carry various objects, such as notepads and digital cameras, that are used to record information about the assets being inspected. Inspectors also routinely carry mobile telephones or other communication devices allowing the inspectors to contact other personnel and discuss issues identified in the processing environment.